Here Comes Forever
by blam93-r5
Summary: "I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends. I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend, I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time. You and I can even write the end. Here comes that movie scene, one you hate so cliché. That moment when we kissed by the lake, pouring rain." During a summer weekend they're left alone, Nick surprises his boyfriend by living out his song fantasy.


**********A/N: this was inspired by the song "Here Comes Forever" and if you haven't heard or seen the music video for this song by R5, I suggest you do as soon as you can. :)**

**********I do not own any of the songs or characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**"HERE COMES FOREVER"**

* * *

It was the last day of Jeff's sophomore year at Dalton Academy. He had secretly been dating Nick all year long and they were about to head off back to their hometown of Dayton, Ohio. Jeff's mom was on her way to pick the boys up, so they had a couple of hours to hang out with friends that were waiting for their folks too.

"Hey, guys. You stuck waiting like everyone else?" said Blaine as he walked up behind them.

"Oh, hey, Blaine. I thought you left already since you can drive," Nick said just as Jeff's phone started to ring. He answered it and stepped away for a minute.

"Yes, mom, we are waiting at the school..." Jeff said as his mom cut him off.

"Sweety, the car won't start and Nick's parents are out of town for that wedding. Do you have someone that can bring you home?" Mrs. Sterling asked, worried about the boys.

"Hang on a minute, mom, let me ask." Jeff said as he walked back over to the other two boys.

"Hey, Blaine, since your car is here can you give Nick and me a ride to my house?" Jeff asked as he held his hand over the phone.

"Sure, I would do that. It gives me more time to spend with you guys." Blaine said as they all started walking to his car.

"Mom, we will see you in a couple of hours. Love you too, bye." Jeff said, whispered so the guys wouldn't hear him.

They all piled into Blaine's small SUV. The trip was going to take an hour or two that meant either play a road trip game or listen to Blaine's top 40 playlist. It ended up being the music, so Nick decided to take a a nap while Jeff had some small talk with Blaine before taking out his phone and looked through his pictures of him and Nick. He looked back and noticed how cute Nick looked sleeping, so he decided to take a picture to add to his memories of this year. Jeff started to doze off, when Blaine hit the brakes. The sudden stop jolted Jeff wide awake, and it woke Nick who was now looking around trying to figure out why they stopped.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to wake you. The light turned too quickly," Blaine said while waiting for the light to turn.

"It's alright, bro," Nick said with a yawn.

"Yeah, we are almost there anyways. We probably have a half and hour left to go now," Jeff added while rubbing his eyes.

Once they got going again, the time and distance went by fast. Blaine pulled the car into Jeff's drive and put it in park. Nick and Jeff got their things out of the back. They each hugged Blaine through the window and watched him drive away. The boys headed inside and found Jeff's mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, we're home," Jeff said as he snuck up on his mother.

"Nice try, mister. Hey, before you boys go play video games, I need to let you know that next weekend you both will be staying here alone for the weekend," Mrs. Sterling said while she was cooking dinner.

"Okay, mom, that is awesome," Jeff said as he pulled Nick into his room.

Once in the privacy of his room, Jeff pulled the brunette boy close to him and kissed him nice and sweet. He lead them to the bed without breaking the kiss. He licked Nick's lips, begging for entrance.

The other boy finally granted entrance and began the battle for dominance. Nick pushed Jeff down on his back and continued kissing him while his hand wandered under the blondes shirt and he felt warm skin and rubbed up and down the upper body. Jeff let his hands wander up and down Nick's back until he finally let them rest onto the other boys nice round ass. Nick grabbed the bottom of Jeff's shirt and started to slowly pull it up his body and broke the kiss to take it the rest of the way off. Jeff moved his hands to to Nick's shirt and pulled it off and started kiss up and down his body.

Jeff reluctantly stopped when smelled his mother's cooking. He knew from experience that once that happened he had two minutes maximum before she'd be upstairs to let him know that dinner was ready. He and Nick quickly got up and started the game, playing until his mom came and got them a minute later.

* * *

That whole week after that they started to make out in Jeff's room. It turned Nick on so much that he snuck the key to his family's lake house and was planning on using the house for his and Jeff's own fun next weekend. He knew that Jeff would love it especially if it poured down rain and the two ending up kissing. It was a cliché movie scene that he personally didn't like but Jeff loved.

Finally the day came and Nick was at Jeff's watching their parents drive away. He grabbed Jeff and told him to pack a bag, that they were going to the lake. Once there, the two boys took a swim and then dried off and got dressed and relaxed on the porch. Nick got them something to drink and they just enjoyed being alone together.

They were swinging on the porch swing when there was a flash of lighting. When the thunder rumbled, Nick felt Jeff tense up. He'd hated thunderstorms ever since Nick had known him. He took Jeff's hand and squeezed. "Thanks," Jeff said, blushing in embarrassment.

Jeff looked adorable and Nick couldn't resist. He smiled and leaned in, capturing Jeff's lips in a soft kiss. Jeff hummed happily and put his arms around Nick, breaking the kiss only to tug his shirt off over his head. In spite of the summer heat, Nick had goosebumps. With their lips pressed together again, Nick reached out and unbuttoned Jeff's shirt and slid it down his arms.

The rain started, drizzle rapidly becoming a downpour. But the boys didn't notice as their hands explored each others bodies. "Close your eyes," Nick whispered as he put his hands on Jeff's smooth chest and gently pushed him down on his back. Jeff smiled and let him. His breathing picked up when he felt Nick's hands unfastening his shorts and pulling them off. Then he did the same with his briefs.

Jeff squirmed in anticipation as he felt the warm breeze blowing on his hard cock. His eyes still closed, he didn't see Nick take an ice cube from one of their glasses and put it in his mouth. But he heard the clinking noise it had made and he asked, "What was that?"

"Hmm-mmm," Nick hummed, not wanting to mumble around the ice cube and spoil his surprise. He lowered his head toward Jeff's beautiful penis and opened his mouth. Jeff moaned as he felt Nick's warm lips slide around the tip. Then hissed when he felt an unexpected coldness. "What the...!" Jeff called out in surprise, eyes popping open.

Nick smiled as he sucked further down Jeff's shaft, tongue sliding the ice cube all over the senstive head. Jeff started moaning, head rocking from side to side as he enjoyed the sensation of Nick's hot, wet mouth around his cock while that roving spot of iciness drove him crazy. By the time the ice melted, Nick was sucking him hard, enjoying his moaning and the wonderful taste of precum that filled his mouth.

Jeff gripped nick's arms and stuttered, "Nick, I'm really close, man." But Nick smiled around Jeff's shaft and bobbed his head faster. Jeff's face was all red and scrunched up and he jerked his hips when the first spurt shot down Nick's throat. He swallowed fast as Jeff's dick emptied its load.

Now it wasn't fair that Nick hadn't cummed yet, so Jeff stuck his hand down Nick's pants and slowly massaged his semi-erect member. With his other hand, he slowly pulled down Nick's pants and briefs and started to jerk Nicky off. At first, it was really slow, then the blonde picked up speed and started to go faster. Nick moaned, getting louder by the minute. He shouted when his dick shot its load all over Jeff's hand and his own stomach. Jeff slowly raised his hand and tasted Nick's sweet load that tasted like pineapples.

Afterward, the two boys just lay there holding each other watching the rain fall and sharing sweet little kisses.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
